Not just the Hormones
by Black.Widow26
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate another string of deaths, but the reasons for the deaths are not what they expected.
1. Intro

**Hey guys! So I'm a new writer and I decided for my first fanfic to write a supernatural one. I really need reviews for this but don't hold back. If this story is really bad, I need you to tell me! but I also would like some nice reviews. Constructive criticism please. Anyway, I'm going to post my intro first with the first few chapters soon behind hopefully but they will differ in size greatly. One might be really long and then the next only one paragraph long.**

**Hope you enjoy the fanfic. Please review!'**

**Introduction:**

In a crowded exam hall on a windy day there is talk running around the hall about the exam, "Oi, Bridget! What did you get for question 26?" One girl asks her friend, "I couldn't remember how to work it out?" Bridget turns around and sighs, "I got 3564 Maya, it is really easy if you remember your bidmas. Remember?" The girl turns away annoyed and looks out the window at the willow outside. The sun moves out from behind the clouds and she sees a shadow of a man hanging from the tree. She gets up and walks to the window pressing her hands to the glass. The sun goes behind the clouds and the man disappears. She walks back to her desk as the examiner calls the next exam starting. She watched the window as the instructions were read out and she saw the man from the tree again with a noose around his neck, standing at the window looking at her. She fell to the floor screaming "He's at the window, he's at the window" over and over as her eyes, ears and nose start to bleed, the man at the window just watched smiling.


	2. Chapter 1

"Oi, lazy! Get up, Dean." Sam shouted from across the room. "I've found something you lazy mutt!"

Dean shifted on the bed, throwing an arm across his eyes as he murmured, "Just five more minutes Sam. Just give me five more minutes."

Sam sighed and got up, "Get up, you lazy pie lover. I've got a really interesting hunt here. Young girl, aged 15. Her name is Maya Bristinsky. She bleed out in the middle of her mock exams. You think it is a spirit?" Only a gentle snoring answered his question. "Oi, you idiot. I'm going to slap you if you don't get up or at least answer me!" Dean's snores get louder as he slips into deeper sleep. Sam looked at him frustrated and pushes him off the bed.

Dean grunts as he hits the floor. "What did you do that for!? I was wide awake and listening to you. New interesting hunt about a girl. Let's go!"

Sam snorts and looks at his brother lying on the floor still half asleep; "You were snoring again Dean. So not awake. Anyway, hey! Are you going back to sleep on the floor." Dean grunts in acceptance to Sam's question, and promptly starts snoring again. Sam sighs and kicks Dean awake before hauling him up off the floor and dragging him out the door. Dean yells as he is dragged into the door post: "Oi, Sam! Watch out for my head." Sam just threw him on the floor and locked the door after them. He walked to Dean's Morgan and got in. "Come on then Dean. We have a spirit to catch!" Dean picked himself up off the floor and glares at Sam.

"If you were anyone else you would so be dead right now! You know that?" Sam laughed at him; "Yes I know that Dean! And that is why I'm me!" From inside the car you could hear Dean muttering to himself as he walked to the drivers side and got in. "You know what Sam?" Dean asked as he got into his Morgan. "What? Dean? No wait don't tell me, let me guess! Have you changed your mind and your so going to kill me when we stop for fuel. You have told me that a thousand times already Dean!" Sam smiled to himself as Dean grumbled about 'disrespectful siblings' and 'annoying little pie bakers'. "Just dive Dean, the faster we get there the fewer people die."

"Hello inspectors, I didn't know you were coming today. We're not due for another inspection for another month." The headmaster of the girls school looked slightly flustered at the thought of another inspection. The girls of Wycombe Abby School for Girls were particularly rowdy at this time of year because of the school disco with the next door boys school St Johns School for Boys was within the week. The headmaster swallowed nervously at the thought of the disco. Sam picked up on that. "What's wrong Mr. Burnham. Something bothering you? A problem within the girls perhaps? Anyway this inspection was bought on by the death of a certain Miss. Maya Bristinsky? Let's get on with the routine tour. First stop the gymnasium maybe? Let's go!" Dean held back, stunned by this sudden air of authority that floated above his baby brother, "Sam. Oi Sam. Come here a sec would ya? There's something you ought to see!" Sam turned around and glared at Sean. "Don't worry Mr. Burnham I'm sure it is nothing important but if you could, may we please have a bit of privacy here? Only if that would be okay though." Mr. Burnham looked unsure of how he could reply to this question but finally made up his mind. "Yes, of course you can have a moment but we must hurry if we are going to see some classes, the girls break for a quick lunch before afternoon lessons." He hurried away as Sam walked over to Dean. He looked out the window to a willow that sat next to a gymnasium. "The Hangman's Tree. Maya's friend says that she was staring at the tree before she died. It was in the papers. So want to check out that tree, Dean? It seems to be the start of all this?" Dean nodded his eyes still on the tree. Suddenly he grabbed their dad's diary and started looking through it. He stopped when he got to the page he wanted. "I thought so! Sam look at this!" He plastered the book against the window on the page he wanted. It showed a tree with a man hung from it. "The hangman's tree." Sam looked at it then studied the tree. He nodded and was about to speak when the headmaster re-entered. Dean quickly stuffed the book back into his bag before the headmaster could see it. "We should get going now inspectors." The annoying Mr. Bunham said, "There is a Gymnastics lesson going on in the gymnasium and they are about to show there assessments. They are waiting for us." The boys sighed but followed the small, round headmaster to to awaiting girls in the gymnasium.

When the boys entered the gymnasium everyone went quiet. It was a group of university aged girls and Sam and Dean looked very smart in there suits. As a few of the girls looked like they were going to come forwards Mr Burnham announced loudly, "Hello girls, I hope you've have had a good day. This is Mr. Sam Fisher and Mr. Dean Icily. They are inspectors!" He sighed as he heard a few murmurs of "Yer, I bet they are inspectors. How about they inspect me." He turned around and started apologising for the girls behaviour but he was cut off by the gymnastics teacher telling the first groups to start their performances. Sam and Dean walked off to the windows to watch the performances put on by the girls. Once the first groups of girls had finished Dean motioned that they were ready to move on with the tour. They three quietly left the building behind as they entered the science block. The air was filled the smell of burning and a class of girls ran out of a smoking room. Someone shrieked "Well Cynthia. Happy now that what I said would happen happened?" Another girl turned to her friend with tears of laughter coming out of her eyes. "Yes Jennifer. I am very happy that that happened." Everyone stopped when they saw Mr. Burnham glaring at them all with Sam and Dean behind him trying not to snigger at memories of their own. "Cynthia, Jennifer. See me in my office after school. Everyone else line up in an orderly line, IN SILENCE!" Once the girls were lined up silently Mr. Burnham looked a little less red and a little more white. "I want an explanation now!" Only silence met this demand, "Well? Is someone going to tell me or should I just put you all in detention?" Sam and Dean looked at each other and then at the angry headmaster. "Mr. Burnham thank you for the tour but we must take our leave now. We will send you our report soon enough. Thanks for everything." Sam said politely. "Yer. Em... thanks Mr. Burnham" Dean managed before he turned and hurried out. Sam fast on his heals. Once back in the Morgan they let out a deep sigh. "Interesting school. Isn't it Sam?" Dean laughed out, "Not to sure I want to come back when the headmaster is in." Sam nodded in agreement as Dean drove back to the inn.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is really short (sorry about that). I couldn't think of a way to move the story along in this chapter so I have just put some random stuff in it and I bet it is really bad so sorry for that but I had to put some random stuff in to explain who the spirit is an why it killed Maya, and also I had to put at least one argument in and had to make Dean a little more Dean than he is so far. I have only had one review so I don't know if it is getting better or worse. Please review!**

**So sorry again about how short and probably bad this chapter is but it was needed.**

Chapter 2:

"So Dean. Found anything in that bowl of chocolate yet. You know, any information about this hunt? Or have you just found a way to make your self fat?"

Dean turned around and glared at Sam. "I am not fat. And have you found anything yet nerd? I hate being stuck inside!" The weather outside was horrid. It was raining so hard you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. "Okay then Dean. Someone is really cranky today. Anyway onto the hunt. I have found something interesting. In the history of the school I found out that a teacher was hung on that tree by a girl at the school. Apparently they were at the school after hours and the teacher decided to come on to the girl to strong, her name was Kansas Batshiba and his name was a Mr. Adam McMarn. She was Maya's Great Grandmother. Another vengeful spirit killing Maya's family at the school because of Kansas." Sam broke off here as Dean began to laugh.

"What is it Dean?" Dean just shook his head at Sam, Sam carried on confused. "Anyway. Apparently Kansas was a psychopath. She didn't confess to it until she was on her death bed and even then she laughed at the memory of him screaming and the light leaving his eyes." Dean shuddered at the thought of a girl like that. Sam saw this movement and nodded in agreement.

"I thought girls were sugar and spice and everything nice! Or at least sugar and spice and everything nice in bed!" Dean protested and Sam gave him a dirty look.

"You need to get your head out of the gutter Dean. Let's get on with this hunt." Dean looked at Sam and sighed,

"You need to get your head into the gutter Sam, or you'll never get a girl." Sam glared at Dean.

"I don't want a girl like that Dean." Dean glowered at him and sat back on Sam's bed eating yet more junk food. "We need to get back into that school tonight Dean. There is a school dance on and Maya's mother and father are both going to help out. We need to protect them." Dean just looked at Sam. "Will there be cute girls there?" Dean asked Sam. Sam just looked at him, his expression shocked. "Really Dean. Even I didn't think you would sink that low."

Dean sighed and sat down. "Sam, Sam, Sam. Poor innocent little Sam. I sunk that low years ago." Sam just shook his head and walked away. "Hey Sam. Where are you going? We have a evil spirit looking for revenge to catch. You can't just walk away Sam. Damn it Sam!" Sam just kept walking away. Waving over his shoulder as he went to research some more on this spirit.


	4. Chapter 3

**So I have writers block! ? I can't think what to write so I unfortunately have two short chapters in a row. ?. Sorry. Anyone have some ideas to help me I would appreciate them.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Back at the school, with the party in full swing.**

"More punch Bridget? Come on, you know you want some more punch. It's Apple or Strawberry. It is the best punch ever." Bridget shook her head and was starting to walk away from Maya's parents when she looked out the window, "Oh My God, he's here. He's coming for me. The hanging man. He's at the window, he's at the window." There was a massive crash as Dean and Sam ran through the doors. "Everyone get down. Sam pass me the gun!" Everyone was screaming as Sam loaded the gun and gave it to Dean. Someone had opened the windows before Dean and Sam ran in and now Dean shot through it straight into the spirit. By that time Sam got to Bridget the light had left her eyes. "Damn it. To late. Why did the hangman target Bridget not Maya's family?" Sam asked. Maya's mother and father looked up at Sam in shock. "What! We are supposed to be dead? What did we do?" Sam shook his head but motioned for them to follow him and Dean. "We are not going anywhere without an explanation on why we are meant to be dead right now!" Maya's mother screeched. "We are going to explain to you what is happening but you must follow us!" Sam replied, "Now come on!" Maya's mother and father followed them quietly.

"What is going on! Why would this 'hangman' be trying to kill us. We haven't done anything wrong!" Maya's mother screamed as soon as they were out of the dance hall. Sam and Dean sighed and looked at each other. "The reason we thought the hangman was after you and your family is because of Kansas. Your grandmother." Dean told her. "But it appears that the hangman isn't after you. Do you know why the hangman would be after Maya and Bridget?" Maya's mother looked confused but a knowing and confused look was on her fathers face. "I think I might know why 'it' is after them. Whatever 'it' is. A few nights ago there was a party for the seniors at the school. I remember Maya telling me that a few of them, 5 or 6 at most, got really drunk and went to the old hangman's tree. They dared each other to swear at the tree. Saying that whoever died on the tree was weak. I think that the hangman might be after them because of that, and the only reason that I am ever thinking that there is an afterlife and that this thing is real is because they did that and then Maya and Bridget died. They were the two that dared the others to say the things they said." Sam and Dean looked at each other with wide eyes. They had never heard of a spirit coming back from the after life to kill a load of kids who had made fun of the tree it had died on. "Who else was there with Maya and Bridget. We need to know so we can protect them." Maya's father looked at her mother with a bewildered expression. He shook his head. "I can't remember. I only remember her saying it was her and Bridget. I know there were others and I could remember there names a second ago but now I don't know." The lights in the room began to flicker and the air went so cold you could see your own breath. The windows all fogged up and on the window nearest the door a message appeared saying 'By the sixth day seven will die. Live for the life and die for the lies.' Then on every window around the room the same message appeared. 'Die for the lies.' "Well this isn't at all spooky is it Dean? So we know there were seven people there. Two have been killed already so that leaves five. On one night two will die. But the spirit didn't say who will die or when. I'm guessing they will all die n the same way so we need to be careful and spend a lot of time around the school at night. Especially in the gym." Sam stopped suddenly and looked around, "Anyone going to add anything? Dean? Really nothing from you?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Well then, I must have covered everything here. Let's go catch a us a hangman spirit."


	5. Chapter 4

**_So new chapter. Sorry it's a bit late (I'm hoping to update every Friday) but I couldn't find time to write in between revision and school. Sorry! Also in this chapter I decided to show the deep side to Dean._**

**_Chapter 4:_**

One night later

"So we have no leads and two people dead, and another will die sometime today if they haven't already, and maybe if we are unlucky one has already died and another person will die today because the spirit said 7 people die in 6 days. So hurray for us. Dean, Dean! Get up Dean! This is serious. More serious than your nap! Get up your dumb animal!"

"Oh, be quiet Sam. We have to wait for the call to that we can go catch this Hangman spirit. And the spirit didn't say one would die every day. Now hand me that burger, if you aren't going to eat it, I will" Sam glared at Dean but still handed over his diner, before getting up and pacing around the room, "Sam sit down, and stop worrying. You can't do anything until the phone call comes." Just as he said that the phone rand and Sam pounced on it before it had even rung twice.

"Hello, hello, what is it, has there been another one?" He said hurriedly down the phone.

"Sam relax." Dean laughed down the line, as it was him that had called. "The phone won't ring any earlier just because you want it to!"

"Shut up Dean." Sam yelled before slamming the phone down. "Really Dean?"

"Yes, really."

"Baby."

"Worry guts."

"Dean shut up."

"You first Sam!" Sam glared at Dean but did indeed stop talking. Dean stuck his tongue out at Sam and lay down again to sleep. Just as he was closing his eyes the phone rang.

"Not me this time Sam!" And before he had finished his sentence the ringing had stopped and Sam was talking hurriedly down the phone looking worried.

"In her house. But I thought the spirit was attached to the tree. I didn't know it could move around? ... Okay, okay. We will be there as soon as we can. What's the address? ... 23 Apple Drive. We will be there in 10 minutes. ... Okay, thank you." He put down the phone and turned around. "Dean get up, there has been another murder."

"Okay, where is it?"

"23 Apple Drive. About 10 minutes away."

"Who died?"

A girl called Amy. Don't know say her surname."

"Okay, let's go. Wait how is it not at the school?"

"Don't know Dean. I guess we will find out how when we get there."

"Okay then. Let's go."

"So Mrs ...?" Sam began.

"White. I'm Mrs White."

"So Mrs White. We are here to try to get to the bottom of your daughters death."

"So your police officers?" Amy's mum cut in.

"You could call us that." Dean answered.

"We need to know about your daughters death?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Just simple things like where was she, when was it? Things like that."

"Okay then, em, she was in her room, watching the TV and doing some revision, she has her A-Levels in a week so she is cramming in as much revision as she can, and the screams started about half and hour ago. They only lasted for a minute but by the time I had got up there she was lying on her floor dead. I immediately called the ambulance and the police and they haven't got here yet. But I'm sure they will be here in a few minutes so if you want to go up and look at the body I suggest you do it now."

"Okay, thank you Mrs White. Did you hear her screaming any words or was it just a scream?"

"She did scream something about someone being at the window. I think she screamed 'the hangman has come for me. He's at the window, he's at the window!" And then it was just screams. Oh, please catch the parson that did this. The windows were all shut and no one came through the door downstairs. I have checked all the windows upstairs. None of them are even unlocked and none of them are smashed."

"Thank you Mrs White. We will do our very best to catch the killer. Which room is her's."

"I'll take you up myself."

"No need to do that. We don't want to get you upset. You just sit down here turn on the TV and we will get to work."

"Oh, thank you. It is the third on the left. Good luck."


	6. Chapter 5

**No more writers block! Yey! Will hopefully be posting every Friday from now on. I probably won't be posting long chapters (sorry) because I have my stupid exams so I will be busy. I will try to post on time but sorry if I can't.**

**Chapter 5:**

"Well Sam, she looks just like the other victims did. Blood from her nose, ears and eyes. She looks just like a normal teenager, phone in her pocket and makeup and posters of boys all over her room. There's nothing unusual here! Any EMF here Sam?"

"No EMF. I guess the hangman didn't come inside the house."

"Check over by the window. That is where the hangman was everywhere else."

"Okay, I'm getting some over here but not much. I mean I know the spirit was outside but still. I would have expected more than I'm getting."

"Well that is strange but... hey, Sam, what are you looking at?" Sam had gone over to check the EMF by the window but was now staring out of it.

"Bring dad's journal over here Dean. I think I've found something."

"Alright then." Dean walked over to Sam at the window and pulled out the journal. Sam grabbed it from him, only nodding his thanks, he leafed through, until he found the page with the drawing of the hangman's tree. He held it up to the window.

"I knew it. The hangman isn't held to that one tree. It can move around. Look, the tree in the front yard is exactly the same as the tree at the school and in dad's journal. This means that any of the group could be in danger if they have one of these trees in their gardens, and they are quite common, if the journal is right. They could all have one in their yards and not know it. Take a few pictures of the tree and body and we will show Bobby." Dean had wandered over to the body and was looking at it again.

"Okay! Good idea." Dean had picked up her hand and was turning it over to look at her wrist when he saw a mark on her forearm? "Come and look at this Sam. We've seen this mark before haven't we?" Sam turned and looked over at the body.

"Yes, it's the same mark we saw on the risen witnesses. Why is it on her? Have you seen her before?"

"No I have seen her before. I don't want to remember the risen witnesses. Too creepy. We should get Bobby down to look at this. He might have seen this signature before."

"Okay, let's go."

"Hello boys. I thought I smelled the stink of a hunter."

"Sam, you know that voice?"

"No I don't Dean."

"Look down." Sam and Dean looked down at the girl on the floor. "That's better don't you recognise me. We spent many months together in hell Dean. Many months when you had your soul destroyed over and over again."

"Alister."

"That's me. Didn't you recognise me? Probably not as I am wearing an old paediatrician."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, all of the people that have died have been possessed at some point on another. We wanted to see this spirit who hated demon so much."

"Why would a spirit hate demons?"

"Why do you think I am here? Looking for answered of how to send this little asshole back to hell?"

"Ok then, goodbye Alister." Sam said pulling out the knife.

"Not so fast Sam." Alister replied. "I'll see you in hell boys."

"Damn it." Dean shouted. "A spirit that hates demons. Interesting. Let's go do some research. Bobby must have heard of this"


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. So, sorry for the name of my race of demon. I couldn't think of a good name myself so I took the name Räum to use. If you have any better suggestions I am open to ideas. Also made up a new demon called Caym. Hope you like the new chapter.**

**Chapter 6:**

"I haven't heard of this boys. Sorry. I'll do some research but I nothing I have ever heard of would do this."

"Okay Bobby. Thanks for looking."

"You boys keep in touch. This demon hating spirit could be dangerous. Especially as we don't know what it is."

"Yer, will do Bobby. Thanks again." Sam hangs up the phone and turns to Dean. "So. Bobby has never heard of such a thing. Has no idea what it could be but it might be dangerous so try to be sensible Dean."

"I am sensible!" Dean cried indignantly. Sam gave him a condescending look. "Well I can be if I want to be. I just don't normally want to be."

"Dean."

"Fine I'll be sensible."

"Good. Now how far have you gotten with the research? Because I haven't got anything, and all I can think of is a demon that escaped hell and is now on kill anything that stinks like demon."

"Okay. Let's call that idea B. I'm bored and hungry. Want a burger?"

"Nope. But you go get one."

"Good! Double chicken burger here I come!"

"Help me! Someone help me! He's here. He's coming for me! Help!" Dean heard a scream as he drove to get lunch. Jumping out of his car he ran towards the scream, and when he got there saw a man standing over the body of a girl. As he approached the man turned around. His eyes were black and his body looked like it was half way through decomposing. You could see his bones and his skin had rotted away.

"You. You're the spirit that has been killing the girls."

"You stink of hell, and yes I am. Should you be my next victim?"

"I'm not... Now listen here... What are you?"

"I am a demon. But I am a very special demon. I can remember my life. All of it including my death. You see, I used to be a hunter, but because I remember I am now a Räum. There are only a few of us around. All of us are hunters that remember. We broke out of hell and are now killing demons. This girl had a demon in her but it escaped again."

"What.. Who... When... Where... How?"

"Form a proper sentence boy. I can't waste any time o stuttering boy like you. Now get out of my way. I have a demon to catch."

"What?"

"Did you not just here what I said. GET OUT OF MY WAY BOY."

"So you and your mates just turn up and decide to kill some girl who might have a demon inside them? Not cool man."

"Well we are trying to kill the demon inside them but it keeps getting away."

"But I didn't see anything go. There was nothing here but you standing over this girl who was dead. Bleeding from the eyes, ears and nose. Like the others. Oh, before I forget. What is that mark on their wrists. And why are you KILLING them!"

"Little side affect. We brand all of the people that we kill. Have to show who we kill. There is a different mark that appears when we kill a demon."

"And the demon. Still didn't see anything go."

"It is a special demon that we are after. It turned into a thrush and flies away. Damn annoying it is."

"Well that sounds annoying but if you could stop killing the girls I would be grateful. And anyway i don't think the demon will be around much longer. It had been three days and the demon said six days seven girls."

"What?"

"It left a message on the window at the school. It said: 'by the sixth day seven will die. Live for the life and die for the lies.' Spooky isn't it. Anyway, no more killing girls."

"Live for the life and die for the lies. Die for the lies. I've heard that before. That message is the clue."

"Don't kill the girls." Dean shouted but it was too late the spirit had left already. "Damn it!"

"I know what they are." The boys said together as Dean walked through the door. "You first Dean."

"It's a Räum."

"Damn it. This is bad. I thought dad might have seen one so I looked in his journal. Last time this happened 50 people died. They kept getting the wrong person."

"They have learnt since and they are on the right tracks. Have you heard of a demon that turns into a thrush?"

"Yes. Never seen one but heard of it. Also in dads journal."

"What is it?"

"It is Caym."

"Right so how to we kill a Caym?"

"There is only one Caym and we can't kill him. He is the Great President."

"Damn it Sam. Any good news? Or is this just going to be one great big killing spree for this Great President."

"Not going to be a big killing spree. He can only kill the number of people he says at the beginning. And only for the reason he stated."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"On the sixth day seven will die. Live for the life and die for the lies."

"I say again, what the hell does that mean?"

"Six people will die in seven days. All for telling big lies."

"Oh. So the Räum had it wrong. And so did Alister. It isn't a demon hating spirit. It is a demon who hated people that lie."

"Basically."


	8. Flashback

**I thought I would post this early as it is not really a chapter. iIt is a flash-back. Not much to do with the fanfic but I thought this was kind of sweet and sad. I love it and I hope you like it.**

**Flashback:**

Sam sat up in bed. He had wide eyes and sweat on his forehead, making his hair damp. His eyes were bloodshot and tears stained his face. He was shaking from the cold and fear of the shadows of his dream. He looked around worried. His eyes searching the room to find the one person who was always there for him. "Dean, Dean. Dean where are you?" Sam said quietly. Worried the monsters would come back. The sound of running footsteps came from the other room and Dean's face appeared from the doorway. He looked worried when he saw the state of his brother. He went to the bed and sat there with Sam. Pulling him into his lap and reassuring the younger boy.

"I'm here Sam. Don't worry. I'll always be here for you Sam." Dean quietly calmed the boy down. "What did you see this time?"

"I saw mum. I saw her on the ceiling. She was burning and blood was coming from her stomach. It was running through the bed gown and dripping onto me. She was screaming as she burnt. It all seemed so real. I couldn't move and I could stop it. I tried to call out for someone to help but nothing came out of my mouth. I couldn't stop it. The pain that was on her face. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't help her." Sam started crying again and Dean pulled him further onto his lap.

"It's alright Sam. It was just a nightmare." The guilt was written across deans face as he lied to his baby brother about where their mum was. But he knew he couldn't tell Sam where their mum was. It would break him. Knowing it was all real. The dreams, the monsters that Sam saw. "I've got an idea. How about we both go into the front room, and we can wait for dad to get home. How does that sound?"

"Won't he be angry that we aren't in bed?"

"I'll make sure he isn't angry at you."

"What about you. He will be angry at you."

"You don't need to worry about me Sammy. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can Dean." Dean smiled when his brother said this. It was just like Sam to worry about nothing.

"Shall we go? We can put on your favourite program."

"Really?" Sam's face looked more normal and Dean thought the worst was over for that night. "Dean can we really?"

"Yes Sam."

"Where is mum?" This was a question that Sam normally asked. This time Dean couldn't bring him self to lie he swallowed thickly, thinking of what to tell Sam. "Is mum okay?" Sam asked looking worried.

"I don't know Sam. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Dean. I've got you and dad." Dean hugged his baby brother and smiled into his curls.

"You've got me and dad. We won't ever leave you Sam."

"I know you won't."

"Let's go. We have a carton of ice cream to eat before dad gets home." Sam smiled and followed Dean happily.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry it was so late. Longer chapter though. So after that cute but sad little chapter back to the story. Thanks to all the people that are reading my fanfiction. Getting more and more readers each week.**

"So to save the girls we have to do what?"

"I don't know Dean. I'm not physic."

"Yes you are."

"Right I am. I still don't know." Sam shouted pacing around the small B&amp;B room. "We need help."

"I know we do but who do we ask Ruby? Bella? Oh that's right, you can't ask them for help."

"Well we know what they are now. Ask Bobby?" Sam asked desperately.

"If you think he will know anything go ahead." Sam took his mobile out of his pocket and dialled Bobby's number.

"This is Bobby."

"Bobby it's Sam. We could use some more help."

"Ok. Where are you?"

"York."

"I'm on my way."

"From Cornwall?"

"I will be there in 6 and a half hours."

"Okay then. See you in the morning."

"I'll be there at 3:30. You boys had better be awake. I'm not staying out side in my car all night."

"Ok. We're at the Crescent Guest House."

"I need the address boy."

"Right sorry, 77 Bootham, York, North Yorkshire YO30 7DQ."

"Be there soon."

"See you at 3:30." Sam said as he hung up. "Bobby's on his way. He will be here at about 3:30 and we need to be awake for him." Sam turned around. "Dean! Dean!" Sam walked over to one of the beds and pulled Dean out of it.

"Whoa." Dean cried as he fell on the hard floor. "I'm awake. I'm awake. What did Bobby say?"

"He's on his way and will be here at about 3:30. YOU need to be awake for him."

"Why me?"

"Because you just fell asleep. It was going to be both of us but now it's just you."

"Damn it Sam."

"Let's do some research before Bobby gets here."

"So I've found some information about the Räum. There is only a tiny bit of lore on them as they are very rare, as obviously there were hardly any hunters back then."

"What have you found?"

"Basically what we already knew. They are hunters that got killed by a demon, spirit, shapeshifter you know what we hunt.

"Get in with it Dean."

"They become Räum when they remember what happened in their lives. All of the hunts they did. What everything is, when the demon can't break them they become Räum and sometimes they escape. The ones here are at least 100 years old."

"How do you know that?"

"It's been that long since they last got out. I've been looking at everything and that is the last time a string of strange deaths happened. Well not strange deaths but deaths where the victims last words were: 'He's coming for me!'. And that is what we have here."

"Right. I've found something more on Caym. He is currently the high president of hell. It is said that Caym is the wisest occupant of hell, and that he could outwit even the most seasoned logician. Caym teaches communication with animals and waves and knows of the future."

"Wow. Looks like he's a big shot in the underworld."

"He is. As we already know he turns into a thrush to escape and he can't be killed. Only sent back to hell."

"How do we do that Sam?"

"Well first we need to summon him. We will know when he gets here because our room will be surrounded by birds. Crows, blackbirds, really any bird with black feathers. And then a thrush will appear in the middle of them and they will all bow down to it, the thrush will sing a four note melody and all the other birds will sing after that."

"Wow detailed."

"Yer I know. Someone wrote it online. I think it is true because I did some more research and I found bits of this on different sights. That and the person was called 'Caym is coming for you boys'. That kind of gave it away."

"Yes. It would, wouldn't it."

"When is Bobby going to get here?"

"About half an hour."

"Guess we both are going to be up when he gets here."

"Guess we will. Do you..." A knock on the door cut Dean off. Sam walked over to the door and opened it to Bobby and a swarm of birds.

"Summoned Caym already have you boys?"


	10. Chapter 9

**So as you can probably tell I love abrupt endings. Only a few chapters left after this. Sorry about the wait I have been overloaded with coursework lately.**

**Chapter 8:**

"No. I think he,she,it found us."

"Well that's just great! You nitwits."

"We Caym hasn't arrived yet so we still have time."

"Well I found out how to send him back to hell."

"Good. What do you need?"

"Candles, a tail feather from a raven, chalk, a demons trap made from sulphur and a pot of demon blood."

"Wow Sammy. Specific."

"Luckily I found an easier way to sent a demon back to hell Sam. I only need salt, chalk, candles and your blood."

"Why my blood? Why not use Dean's or your's Bobby?"

"What?" Dean screeched. "M..." He started but was cut off by Bobby.

"Because we need the blood of someone who's been to hell."

"Ca..." Dean started but was cut off again.

"Dean went to hell too."

"H..." Once again Dean was cut off.

"Not recently enough."

"Can I pl..." Dean's patience was running out.

"Fine. How much do you need?"

"Will..." Dean tried again.

"Not much enough to fill this pot only." Bobby replied holding a small ceramic pot.

"Shu..." Dean tried one last time.

"Fine." Sam said grudgingly. He rolled his sleeves up and made a small cut on his forearm.

"Alright that's it!" Dean shouted. "Why me? You are the one who had Lucifer inside him. Not me!"

"Calm down boy. Your acting like a five year old."

"Yes I am, and I'm proud of it."

"Oh shut up Dean. I'm the one filling up the pot not you."

"Ok fine. I'm just saying, sentiment Sam."

"No soul, no sentiment."

"Boys." Bobby warned.

"Fine." Sam and Dean said together.

"Better. That should be enough now Sam. Dean help me set up." Sam wrapped his arm up as Dean collected the salt, chalk and candles. "Now, we need to set the salt up in a circle but we will do that last. Draw a demons trap with the chalk over here Dean." Dean hurried over with the chalk and drew a small demons trap by Bobby's feet. "Good. Put the bowl of blood in the centre and the candles in each gap on the outside." Dean set it up as Bobby told him to. "Now put the salt in a circle around the outside. Make sure it is on the demons trap." Dean did as Bobby told him to do and just as he finished they heard the sweet chirp of a thrush and the cacophony of the birds gathered as they sung their replies. "Well boys looks like we were just in time. Everyone inside the trap. Sam stand in the centre over your blood, Dean stand beside his right side and I will stand to his left. Just a Caym comes in through the door you need to say, 'Caym fúgite ab unde orta es. Lora tenet diabolum vocat, oportet te in cavea. Hic autem locus in terris sive quae in caelis et in cisternis firery. Et vocat te diabolus trahit, a quo tu egressus es.' Got it boys?"

"Nope." Dean replied.

"Well you had better got it by he time that demon comes through the door boy. We only have on shot at this. Make it count." Just then the door burst open.

"Now!" Bobby yelled.

"Caym fúgite ab unde orta es. Lora tenet diabolum vocat, oportet te in cavea. Hic autem locus in terris sive quae in caelis et in cisternis firery. Et vocat te diabolus trahit, a quo tu egressus es." All three of them said together. Caym cackled.

"Nice try boys. I'm not that easy to get rid of. Should have gone with Sammy's plan, that would have sent me right back to where I started. Anyway. I have come here today to collect a little something. Anyone want to guess? The person who gets it right gets to chose a little prize."

"I'm guessing you want to kill us all." Bobby said sarcastically.

"And we have a winner. Through watch your tone. Didn't anyone teach you to respect your elders? After all I am at about 13.7 billion years old."

"Wow." Dean said, "how do you keep your skin so nice?"

"Don't play games with me boy." Caym spat out at Dean's feet. "I am more powerful than you will ever know."

"Well instead of just saying your powerful, how about you show us." Bobby taunted, gently pushing Dean and Sam out off the circle and towards the ingredients Sam needed to send Caym back to hell.

"Um... Bobby what are you doing? We know how powerful you are Caym we don't need a demonstration." Sam said quickly. But Caym had already started started his spell.

"Quickly boys, get the ingredients and put them in the circle as needed." Bobby instructed them quietly.

"Quickly Sammy. Pass me the feather, the chalk, candles and sulphur are set up and a pot of demon blood, that might be hard." Sam and Dean rushed around the demons trap hoping that the spells Caym was performing for Bobby were keeping him distracted from what they were doing.

"Here Dean." Sam said quickly as he passed Dean the items. "I always have demons blood with me."

"Hurry up boys" Bobby hissed over his shoulder. "I can't keep him busy for ever."

"Sam where is that demons blood. Everything else is set up.

"Here Dean." Sam said hurriedly passing Dean a pot of demons blood. Dean hurriedly poured the demons blood onto the demons trap and stepped away. "Bobby it's finished. Dean help put him into the trap whilst I say the spell." Dean and Bobby backed away from Caym who advanced still performing magic that shook the ground. Just as Caym was about to enter the circle he stopped.

"Careful boys, you could have hurt me.' Caym cackled as he blew the items out of place. "I think that's better." He made a pushing motion with his right hand and Dean and Bobby flew into the wall cracking it as they hit. Sam ducked behind the wardrobe and spotted a symbol on Caym's hand. He had the same symbol on his had as the victims had on their hands. He stepped around the wardrobe and into Caym's line of sight. "Well well, look who we have here. Little Sammy. Dean pleaded for your soul when he was in hell. He told us to make your sins his. Told us that everything you ever did wrong and everything you ever will do wrong was his fault. He made sure that we knew that it was his fault you were an evil little monster. Because that's what you are Sammy." Caym said with a smirk. "An evil little monster." He punctuated each word with a step towards Sam. Sam stood frozen on the spot, not quite believing Caym's words. He staggered back and looked at Dean struggling to open his mouth to talk.

"No." Sam whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Caym said not believing Sam dared disagree with him.

"I said no. Dean would not say I was evil and he would never think I was a monster." Sam stated louder. "Dean is my brother and no matter what happens. He would never think that."

"Oh really?" Caym questioned. "Let's see just what he thinks." Caym turned to Dean and put a spell on him so he could only speak the truth. "Why don't you ask him. I'm sure he will be truthful with you Sam. After all he is your brother." Caym put emphasis on the word brother as if to make it seem like Dean wasn't what he said. Caym waved his hand and Dean fell from the wall. "Sammy you really shouldn't have trusted Dean. Didn't you see how he didn't touch holy water or the salt. And he was the one who came up with the failed attempt on destroying me." Dean walked over to Caym going around the demons trap and blinked. His eyes turned black. "Come on Dean let's leave Sam and Bobby to talk thing over. Caym walked out the door Dean following dutifully. Bobby gasped and fell to the floor Sam ran over and helped him up.

"Balls. Why did you let him go you idjot."

"Sorry Bobby. He's a demon. I couldn't stop him going. Do you think Dean is still alive in there Bobby?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I don't know Sam, but he's a tough lad. He will be okay."


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't know why my fanfiction suddenly got so dark.**

**Chapter 9:**

"Dean!" Caym shouted. "I want to watch you kill little Sammy."

"Yes boss." Demon Dean answered but inside Dean was shouting. "I would be happy to bring him back to you boss."

"Good little demon. I want him here tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Yes boss." Demon Dean replied before turning and walking out. Once he had left the room and closed the door after him Caym waved to the demon closest to him.

"Follow him. If Dean starts to take over again kill him. I don't care if the demon is killed too as long as Dean dies."

"Yes Caym." Three of the demon answered before sneaking out after Dean. The rest of the demons brought in a young girl and as Caym lifted a goblet and a small knife she started to scream. Two demons held her arms behind her back as another pulled her hair back so her neck was exposed. Caym put the knife to her neck and slit it. She gurgled as blood flowed into her lungs and the goblet filled. She slumped forwards when the demons let her go and the goblet was filled. Caym whispered a spell to the blood in the goblet and it started to boil.

"Yes my lord. Dean is on his way to kill Sam and Bobby. The demon knows his instructions and will withdraw just enough so the holy water and salt won't effect him but he will still be in control. By tomorrow Sam and Bobby will be here and Dean will be alone. The CCTV at the hotel will show that Dean kidnapped Sam and Bobby and we will release footage of him killing Sam and Bobby. He will be hunted by everyone and alone in the world knowing he had killed Sam and Bobby. The worst kind of pain for someone like him." The blood gurgled again. "Yes my lord. I will contact you again when Sam and Bobby arrive." The blood went still and Caym handed the goblet to one of the demons who took it out of the room to empty. "Summon the all not needed for the kidnapping of Sam and Bobby. The King of Hell is coming to watch their deaths and we need to make him comfortable." The demons looked scared as the ran out of the room. "Bring another offering in. I need to speak to the other Lord's. They must know the King of Hell is coming and the Winchesters will finally die.

Back at the hotel

"We have to rescue Dean. We can't just leave him in Caym's hands."

"I know boy, but we have to use our heads, we can't just go in all guns blazing it doesn't do any good."

"It's Dean Bobby. It's what he would do."

"I know but he would also be killed by doing that you idjiot." Bobby grabbed the car keys out of Sam's hand and threw them onto the table. "We need to take this slowly and not get our heads chopped off and fed to hell hounds. We need to find a way to banish him it will be easier than trying to kill him."

"Banish him to where. Purgatory?"

"No just back to hell. Crowley will lock him up. Hopefully."

"It's Crowley. He probably sent Caym. We need Cass."

"Cass is in heaven, fighting a battle, against other angles. We haven't heard from him in months. Why should this change anything."

"Because now Dean is in trouble. We have to ask at least."

"No need to ask." Cass interrupted. "Where's Dean?"

"Taken by Caym." Sam replied wearily. "We've been up half the night trying to find a way to rescue him."

"Caym. The Great President of Hell." Cass said not believing what Sam had said.

"Yep that Caym. The only Caym I have heard of, and wished I hadn't heard of."

"If Caym is out of hell then the King of Hell is in on this."

"Crowley? He said that he would leave us alone."

"Not Crowley, he is just the demon that took over. There is a true King of hell. Something that you do not want to meet. When the King of Hell is on the loose then I will need to round up all the angels. Stop the war. We nearly lost to him last time and we had God on our side then. Now we don't know where God is or if he will help us if we can find him."

"Who is the true King of Hell then?"

"Baal"

"Who the hell is Baal?" Bobby interrupted fed up of watching Sam and Cass ignore him.

"The King of Hell." Cass said confused about how Bobby couldn't know that.

"I know that you idjot. I meant what does he look like, what does he act like, and most importantly how do we kill him?" Bobby shouted exasperated.

"You can't kill the King of Hell. He is like a evil God. You can't kill God so you can't kill Baal."

"Damn it. Can we send him back to hell then?"

"Yes."

"How?" Bobby said wearily. "Just tell us how?"

"I do not know." Cass replied seriously. "But I will find out if that is your wish."

"Yes Castiel. That is very much my wish." Bobby said trying not to shout.

"I will return tomorrow with a way of sending him back to hell and the Angels behind me."

"Wait Cass..." Sam started but the angel had already left for heaven.

"Balls." Bobby swore. "Why did you let him go you idjiot?"

"Cass is Dean's. I can't control him any more than you can." Sam retorted indignantly "you want him to stay then you make him stay." Bobby snorted.

"I have as much control over Cass as a farmer over the weather." Sam glared at him and opened the computer.

"Well Bobby. Instead of arguing I am going to look for Dean. Caym would have taken him somewhere remote if the King of Hell is involved."

"Okay then. Look for an old abandoned warehouse."

"Found something better. A farm house. Around 150 years old, don't know how it is still standing, and surprise, surprise around the time the deaths started the person that lives next door to the farm reported seeing a bright red light and lots of birds appearing around the farmhouse. Sound like a certain bird loving High President of a Hell to you."


End file.
